


Save me

by valesweetdreams



Series: Genderbent Week 2019 (Maylor) [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brianna saves the day, But she has a dick boyfriend, Coffee Shops, Domestic Violence, F/F, Maylor - Freeform, Regina is falling in love, fem!maylor, genderbent week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: It’s been three months that this mysterious blond girl showed up in Brianna’s coffee shop for the first time.And she is not falling in love.





	Save me

It’s been three months that this mysterious blond girl showed up in Brianna’s coffee shop for the first time.

  
At first she went there with her boyfriend. Brianna never thought of herself as a jealous person, and she wasn’t jealous of her customer, but she knew she felt something. The first month the blond smiled a lot, she talked to her about her day and ordered always the same coffee and donut. In this month Brianna learnt that her name is Regina and she teaches music in a local school. After 15 minutes her boyfriend arrived, he ordered his coffee and then she left the couple alone.

Brianna liked talking to her, it became a good part of her day. She always liked to give attention to the people that passed by to buy a coffee, tea, or just some sweet. It is a small coffee shop that she opened with her best friend Johanna, so she knows every daily customer.

In the second month Regina changed. She talked less with her, only the necessary, she only said that the class was good and that she is already thinking about the next song she will teach her students the next day. After 10 minutes her boyfriend arrived and, as always, she left the couple alone. Brianna thought it was ok, after all she is the only customer that she talked for minutes about life. The blond still smiled, but Brianna noticed that the smile reached her eyes only when she arrived, and was disappearing alongside the minutes she was waiting for her boyfriend.

In the end of the second month, Brianna decided to share her thoughts with her friend when they were closing the coffee shop. “Do you think Regina is ok?”

“The blond woman that you always try to flirt with but she comes here with her boyfriend?” 

“Yes… No, I don’t try to flirt with her, I’m just being friendly. And she is a nice woman. But lately she is a little off.”

Johanna, even if she is younger, she is always the wiser one. “Maybe you should talk to her.”

“Yeah.”

But the next day she hadn’t the opportunity. This friday marked the third month Regina appeared for the first time there, and Brianna decided to ‘celebrate’ the mark. At the same time as everyday, Regina arrived, but this time her boyfriend was with her. Brianna could tell that she was sad, even if she gave her a small smile. When she went to the table to take the order, Regina’s boyfriend ordered for her, not letting her even talked with the other woman.

It broken Brianna’s heart. She was already suspicious, but now she is sure that the relationship Regina is in is definitely an unhealthy one. She thinks she must do something, but she doesn’t know anything about the other woman’s life, she doesn’t know where she lives, what she does in her free time. She only knows that she really likes the woman and yeah, maybe Jo is right, maybe she did try to flirt because she likes her.

And it is so wrong. She wants only the best for the bright woman that almost three months ago started going everyday to her coffee shop. She is so full of life and seeing her suffering with this man, the man that he doesn’t know and she wants to kill him. Because Regina may not be hers, but she is definitely her own. And this man is taking it from her.

Brianna spent the whole weekend thinking about it.  _ What is Regina doing? Is she ok? _ She really wished she had at least her number, to text her and ask what is going on. She even declined the offer of a party that Jo had been invited, she is not in the mood to celebrate anything, not until the next day when she hopes she will be greeted with the most beautiful smile of her favorite customer, that she wishes may be a little more. There is no way now to hide it from herself, she did fall for Regina.

But Monday came and went, and no sign of the blond. 

Brianna was restless… what if something bad happened? 

And indeed. When she was closing, she was alone because Jo had to leave early to visit her parents, when she saw Regina. 

She was standing in the entrance, like she was waiting for Brianna. At first the brunette was happy to see that, at least, she is alive. But then she saw it. Regina was hurt. She had several cuts in her face, her right arm was bleeding, her eyes were black and she was crying. 

Regina ran to where Brianna was staring at her, and immediately hugged her. It was the first time in three months that she did it. Brianna carried her inside, cleaned the cuts and tried to stopped the bleeding. Regina didn’t say a word until now.

“Bri?”

She looked up at her. “Yes?”

“I really like you.” Regina started crying again. “He was s-suspecting, and-and he said I couldn’t… I-I told h-him I-I want to-to break… to break up… and he.. he…”

“I like you too, Reg. Everything is going to be fine.”

“How?” Brianna feels that she is crying too. “I have nowhere to go. I have nothing.”

Bri wipes the tears from both of their faces. “You’ll come with me, I’ll protect you, tomorrow will go to the police station to make a report. Then we’ll talk. Ok? I’ll take care of you.”

Reg nods. “Thank you, Bri. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
